1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a mobile apparatus and a method of controlling the same, and for example, to shortcut icons of a mobile apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, mobile apparatuses have been rapidly developing. The mobile apparatus is presently capable of executing various functions to provide useful services to a user.
A display unit of the mobile apparatus can display shortcut icons that correspond to the various functions. When a shortcut icon is selected, the function corresponding to the shortcut icon is executed. Accordingly, a role of the shortcut icon is to execute the function.
However, the shortcut icon generally has no other role except for the execution of the function.